Rainbow Veins
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: When Demyx learns that Namine has never gone outside the Organization's headquarters, he's determined to show her around one of the places he's been to on his missions, whether Marluxia likes it or not.


_**Rainbow Veins**_

**Author note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This short fic is inspired by the song 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City, which I do not own.**

**Reviews and Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, you're not looking very lively..."

Namine turned to see the Melodious Nocturne standing in the doorway, sitar in hand. Demyx had been in charge of taking care of Namine whenever Larxene, Marluxia and Axel were all on their missions.

The mullet-haired musician walked over to her and sat down. "What happened? Bad day?" he asked, facing her.

"Yeah..." Namine sighed, a frown on her face. "Larxene was doing her usual teasing."

"Man, Larxene has got to lighten up!" Demyx exclaimed. "Seriously, it's not good for her to go running around the castle and yelling at people for no reason." He paused for a moment. "You don't look that good...I mean...you look pretty pale. Have they ever let you out of this place once in a while?" Namine shook her head. "Huh...okay then, we're getting out of here."

"What?" Namine exclaimed. "Marluxia's not going to be happy about it-"

"Marluxia doesn't need to know, and he seriously needs to let you go out more often, because your heart's lacking colour because of being here all the time. C'mon, I know a place where we could visit!"

* * *

The two found themselves in large, city-like area place. "This...is Twilight Town. I came here for recon a few times." Demyx told her. "It's pretty nice around here. How about I show you around?"

The 'witch' nodded, the two running around the city. The two even grabbed some sea-salt icecream and ate away at the salty-sweet confection as they walked about. Eventually, the two ended up on one of the higher platforms, high above the main streets.

The Melodious Nocturne then proceeded to perform for Namine a show consisting of the Dancer Nobodies swaying to the beat as Demyx played on his sitar Arpeggio. Bubbles and water spurted everywhere. Thankfully, Demyx made sure that Namine had the umbrella open before he started his performance, so she didn't get drenched.

"When was it supposed to rain again?" Demyx asked after making the Dancers and his sitar vanish. "I heard it was supposed to rain, but there's not a cloud in sight!"

As if on cue, the clouds suddenly piled up in the sky and it started to pour.

Demyx and Namine ran under roofed building, the two of them laughing and smiling all the while. Demyx decided to use his water skills to his advantage.

"Dance water dance!"

Immediately, the puddles that were forming sprang up and became transparent clones of the Dancers, swaying to the beat again as Demyx played on Arpeggio. The bubbles even reappeared as Namine decided to join in the dance, pulling the Melodious Nocturne out in the rain to join her.

It wasn't too long until the rain stopped. The water clones vanished, the dancing was ended, the music faded away. The bubbles remained, floating high into the sky as the clouds parted, the sunlight glittering off the watery spheres and making rainbows of all shades of colours dance in the air.

"Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"One day, if you're sad, I'm going to mix up all those rainbows!"

"And what are you going to do with them, Demyx?"

"Shoot them through your veins, because rainbows are happy things and they should make everyone happy if they touched at least one of them!"

"...how does one shoot rainbows through veins?"

"...I actually don't know, I should ask Vexen about that..."

* * *

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

The two had arrived back at the headquarters, back to the room where Namine was usually kept in. The 'witch' looked at the Melodious Nocturne, smiling.

"Thanks for taking me to Twilight Town."

Demyx grinned back. "It's no problem, Namine! Maybe we could try out Atlantica or something next time, I heard there's LOTS of water in Atlantica!" he spoke excitedly as he started to leave.

"It doesn't matter to me! Go ahead and surprise me!" Demyx nodded in response before shutting the door behind him.

Namine sat on the floor, reaching for her sketchbook. She paused for a moment, before starting to draw out the tall, towering buildings of Twilight Town...

**Author note: What did you think of it? Good? Bad? Needs more description? Reviews and Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thanks so much!**


End file.
